


Snow Day

by Rawr2013



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Snow, basically just a day in the life, high school age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawr2013/pseuds/Rawr2013
Summary: Glinda shows up at Elphaba's house early Sunday morning when it starts to snow, and ends up staying the night.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Snow Day

Elphaba woke up to an incessant, rhythmic buzzing sound. She blinked her eyes against the sunlight streaming into her room and pulled her blanket up over her head. She closed her eyes and relaxed back onto her pillow when the buzzing started again.  
  
She furrowed her brow and stretched her arm out of her blanket, patting around on her bed until she felt her phone. A picture of Glinda was displayed on the screen with the options to decline or accept a call.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Why are you ignoring me?!"  
  
Elphie pulled the phone away from her face so she could see the time. She scoffed and dropped it on the bed beside her face, hitting a button to put her girlfriend on speakerphone. "Glinda it isn't even 8 AM! How can you accuse me of ignoring you when I'm not even conscious?"  
  
"Okay, fine. I'm sorry for being aggressive about it. But I've been texting and calling you for almost an _hour_." She smiled as she heard the pout on her face. "Anyway, I got impatient and I'm on my way over."   
  
"What? Why are you coming over before 8 on a Sunday?"  
  
"Have you not looked outside?"   
  
"Glinda you just woke me up! I'm still safely tucked away in bed. Are you planning on coming to join me?"  
  
"You should go look outside."   
  
"You're avoiding the question..."  
  
Elphaba grinned as she pictured Glinda blushing. She sat up and stretched, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders and taking a few steps across the floor to her window. She shivered as she approached the cool glass, smiling a little when she saw snowflakes drifting down to the ground. "You're really excited about the snow, aren't you?"   
  
"I haven't seen snow in so long, it was too exciting to pass up the moment with you. It is supposed to snow like this for a few hours."   
  
Elphaba saw Glinda's car pull up in front of her house and waved down at her. "Which means you can come join me in bed!" She saw Glinda grin as she got out of her car, all bundled up in a puffy jacket with a matching white hat and gloves. She saw her lean into her backseat and pull out a backpack and a small duffel bag. "Are you planning on moving in?"  
  
"I was hoping we'd get snowed in and have to have a sleepover!"  
  
"There's no way this is going to accumulate, love..." She trailed off when she heard her phone beep as Glinda ended the call. She reached over to her desk and grabbed her key ring, opening the window and tossing them down for Glinda to let herself in like she always did.   
  
She heard the front door open and close again, then heard the rustling of Glinda pulling her jacket off and hanging it up. Elphaba closed the window, pulled the curtains shut, and jumped back into bed to pretend to sleep.   
  
Glinda bounced into her room and sat down on her bed. "I know it won't stick, but the roads are going to be icy and I really don't think I'll want to drive home. And your family is out of town so it's fine if I sleep here. Right?"   
  
She felt Glinda poking at her and couldn't help but smile. Glinda suddenly yanked the blankets off of her, and her smile morphed into a grimace. Elphaba was only wearing a sports bra and matching boxer briefs, and the sudden loss of her blankets made her squeal. "Glinda what the hell?! It's freezing!"   
  
"It's not my fault you're practically naked," Glinda couldn’t stop laughing as she pulled the blankets back over her one by one. Elphaba sat up and did her best to keep the blankets around her, exposing a hand to pull Glinda's shoes off. "Hey! What are you doing?"   
  
"You're laying down with me. I'm not getting out of this bed until 8:30." Glinda started to complain but she was silenced with a peck on her lips. "Not negotiable." She freed her other arm and pulled Glinda down against the mattress, snuggling against her and tugging the blankets up over both of them. She cuddled with Glinda for a minute to warm back up and then used one hand to try and unbutton her jeans. She felt a light slap on her hand.  
  
"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Glinda furrowed her brow at Elphaba as she successfully undid the button and pulled down the zipper. "Elphie, stop!"   
  
"Your jeans are like ice, they've got to go." She was doing her best to wiggle them off of Glinda's hips. "Besides, we've slept with fewer clothes on before. You act like this is so scandalous."   
  
Glinda took over and wiggled her pants the rest of the way off, kicking them down to the foot of the bed and then onto the floor. She intertwined her legs with Elphaba's and leaned up on her elbow so they were face to face. She smiled brightly and Elphie kissed her, pushing her down so she was on her back and Elphaba was raised up on her forearms to hover over her.   
  
She shifted her weight onto one arm so she could let one of her hands wander, but she only made it beneath one layer of Glinda's shirts before her hand was swatted away and Glinda pulled away from the kiss. "What has gotten into you?"   
  
Elphaba sighed dramatically and flopped down on her back beside Glinda. "Besides being a horny teenager?" The bed shook when Glinda giggled beside her. She covered her face with her hands and rubbed her eyes then turned to pout at Glinda. "If you really must know, your phone call interrupted a _delightful_ dream." Suddenly Glinda was hovering over her, playfully kissing her. "And it was oddly similar to this."   
  
Glinda pressed their foreheads together and they just looked at each other for a few beats. "How delightful are we talking here? Like if it was a movie what would the rating be?"   
  
Elphaba felt herself grin. "Oh it definitely would have been explicit, but we only made it to PG-13 before someone turned the TV off." She reached up and tickled Glinda's sides, making her fall down on top of Elphie.   
  
Glinda placed light kisses up Elphaba's jawline to her ear. "Do you wanna rewind?" Elphie shivered involuntarily as Glinda whispered in her ear. She nodded, turning her head to try and kiss Glinda again. Glinda giggled and raised herself up out of reach, kissing Elphie's nose instead. "We stop at PG-13, deal?"   
  
Elphie groaned and wiggled beneath her. "But whyyyyyyy?"   
  
"Because I came over here to play in the snow with you and I don't wanna miss it. We can do this anytime. I hardly ever get to see the snow. So you get a rewind or nothing. Well maybe not nothing. Rewind or normal G rated snuggles." Glinda raised her eyebrows, waiting for a response. Elphie's pout turned into a smile and Glinda kissed her forehead. "Alright. Tell me exactly what to do."   
  
"Well first off we were laying just like this, except you only had one shirt on." She reached up and tugged at Glinda's layered shirts. Glinda rolled her eyes and pushed her hand away. "Anyway. First we were just kissing, like normal everyday kisses." She smiled as their mouths met. After a few brief kisses she stopped to mumble against Glinda's lips. "Then I started to rub your sides like this and we started full on making out."   
  
Elphaba's hands moved up to Glinda's hips and traveled up, staying on top of her shirt and moving up to the sides of her breasts and back down again. Glinda gradually deepened their kiss, making Elphaba groan and pull her even closer. She turned her head to take a few breaths.   
  
"And then I pulled your shirt off, which we'll skip in the re-enactment for the purposes of keeping it-" She felt Glinda's mouth on her neck and her voice caught in her throat. "Well I guess you know what's next..."  
  
"Mhm," the vibration against her skin gave Elphaba goose bumps. She slid her hands beneath Glinda's shirts and continued to caress her sides. Glinda's kisses slowly trailed up near her ear and Elphaba let her hands move to her stomach and up to her chest. Glinda whined into her ear as a response to the more intimate touch and Elphaba smiled, moving her hands back to Glinda's sides and pushing her gently until she was sitting up.   
  
"Before this goes too far, I kept getting you to make that sound." She shifted Glinda off of her and onto the bed so she could sit up. She rubbed her thumb over a flushed cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips. "But that sound was actually my phone vibrating on my bed. And then I woke up."   
  
Glinda smiled sweetly and kissed Elphie's cheek. "And now I'm here and we're going to go play in the snow!" She swung her legs over the side of the bed and started to pull her jeans back on.   
  
Elphaba reluctantly stood up and went to her dresser to find a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. They both pulled their shoes on and Elphaba started to leave, but Glinda pulled her back. She started to question her but before she could speak Glinda was tossing a t-shirt and a pullover at her. "Put these on too."   
  
"Glinda it's not that cold."   
  
"Please?" Glinda leaned up on her toes to kiss her cheek. "I don't want you to get cold and make us go inside and ruin my fun."   
  
"Oh, so this is all about you?" Elphaba grinned as she tugged the shirt over her head. She ducked away when she saw Glinda scowl.   
  
"You would still be asleep if it wasn't for me!" Glinda put her hands on her hips and furrowed her brow even further as Elphaba pulled the sweater over her other layers. She took Glinda's hand and they walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. They stopped at the closet in the entryway and Glinda pulled out a puffy waterproof jacket with a hood, a pair of gloves, and a hat that she had crocheted last winter. She piled it up in Elphie's arms and then narrowed her eyes at her. "Well, don't just stand there! Put it on!"   
  
Elphaba huffed and ceremoniously dumped everything on the couch. "Yes ma'am."  
  
Glinda tickled her as she walked by, getting her own things off of the coat hooks beside the front door and putting them on. Once she finished putting her gloves on she shoved her hands in her pockets and bounced impatiently while Elphaba fought with her hat.   
  
When she was finally ready she opened up the front door and grinned as Glinda ran off of the front porch and spun in slow circles, tilting her head back to look at the sky. When she looked back down at Elphie she had snowflakes twinkling on her eyelashes. Elphie leaned down to kiss her and when they pulled apart they held hands and both leaned back, spinning around in circles with their tongues out to try and catch some snowflakes.   
  
They spent a while playing around and dancing as the snow fell around them, pointing out spots on the ground where it looked like it was starting to accumulate. They took a lot of pictures and eventually decided to take a long walk down the street to the cul-de-sac and back.   
  
By the time they finally decided to go inside the snow was slowing down, and Glinda pouted as they took off their outer layers on the covered porch. "Bye, snow!" They hurried inside and Elphaba opened the dryer to throw in their heavy jackets, hats, and gloves that had gotten wet. They kicked off their shoes and socks and Glinda grabbed Elphie's hand to drag her into the kitchen. "Elphie that was so fun! Thank you for indulging me when I feel like acting like a little kid."   
  
Elphaba picked Glinda up and sat her on the counter so Glinda was closer to her eye level. Her cheeks and nose were still bright pink from being out in the cold. "Thank you for making sure I got to experience that with you. It really was magical to watch those chunky snowflakes drift down and land on your face." She used the sleeve of her pullover to wipe some melted snow from her eyebrow. Glinda grabbed Elphie's face and pushed a stray clump of wet hair behind her ear. "Should we make some hot chocolate?"   
  
Glinda agreed and wiggled herself down from the counter, ordering Elphie to get the sugar and cocoa powder while she got milk. They took out a small saucepan and measured out the ingredients and started whisking them together as they put it on the stove. After a few minutes it was bubbling and Glinda dropped in a handful of chocolate chips, asking Elphie to keep stirring while she added some finishing touches. Glinda came by and added a splash of vanilla and disappeared again, returning with two mugs and a bag of marshmallows.   
  
Elphie carefully poured the drinks from the pot into the mugs and Glinda tossed in some marshmallows, and they decided to sit on the island in the middle of the kitchen so they could watch the snow fall through the window over the sink. They helped each other out of their extra layers so they were each just wearing a long sleeved shirt and they hopped up onto the countertop.   
  
Glinda raised her mug towards Elphaba. "To snow days," Elphaba echoed her and they clinked their mugs together before each taking a long sip. They finished their hot chocolate and Elphie washed the mugs and the pan while Glinda went to the living room and found a movie to turn on. They sat on the couch and each worked on homework while the movie played in the background, occasionally asking each other for help or complaining about something that they were working on. Neither of them was particularly hungry, so they scrounged around in the pantry and fridge for snacks to hold them over until dinner.

When they went back to the couch Glinda double checked and declared that she was finished with her homework. Elphie still had to do some reading for her history class, so Glinda turned on another movie and let Elphie get comfortable with her book before snuggling up against her. They didn’t plan on napping but by the time Elphie had finished reading the assigned chapters of her book and taking notes, Glinda had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Elphie reached down and pulled a lever on the side of the couch so her feet were elevated and leaned back so the couch would recline slightly. Glinda shifted with her and Elphaba made sure to pull the blanket back up over her shoulders before she closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep too.

When she woke up another movie had automatically started and Glinda was still sound asleep beside her. She pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time and decided to get up and start working on dinner. She took some tiny meatballs that she had made earlier that week out of a container in the refrigerator and placed them one by one in the bottom of a big pot and turned the burner beneath it to low while she gathered some other ingredients. She opened the fridge and found half an onion and some vegetable stock she had left over from earlier in the week and pulled them out to sit on the counter, along with some cream and a bag of kale.

She shut the fridge and went back to the stove, grabbing the handles of the pot carefully and moving it in a circle so the meatballs would roll around and cook some more. She pulled a cutting board out of a drawer and was reaching up for a knife when she saw Glinda’s arms stretch up over the top of the couch. Glinda went to the windows that overlooked the front yard and slumped when she saw that it had stopped snowing and any accumulation that had happened had already melted away. Elphaba smiled knowingly as Glinda shuffled into the kitchen and tucked herself under her arm. “I’m sad that there’s no more snow. Thank you for starting dinner. Is there anything I can help with?”

Elphie put the knife down and wrapped her arms around Glinda, pressing her lips against her forehead for a moment and then moving down to kiss her lips. “Actually, yes! You can get us both some water to drink, and then wash those potatoes for me. Does that sound okay?” Glinda nodded, but didn’t move for a few more seconds. While Glinda went to find their water bottles she pulled the meatballs out into a bowl with a paper towel underneath them and turned the flame under the pot down. Glinda had already refilled their water so she stopped to get a drink and then worked on dicing the onion. Glinda washed the potatoes quickly and put them on the counter then stood to watch Elphie work on cutting the onion. Once it went into the pan Elphie looked back over her shoulder and pointed to a basket on the counter. “Can you get me like… 3 cloves of garlic? Maybe 4 if they’re small?”

Glinda nodded and dug out the garlic, using her thumbs to pop 2 large and 2 small cloves off of the bulb. She started to pick at the skin with her fingernails when Elphie came back. “Here, let me show you.” Elphie took the garlic clove from her fingers and put it down on the cutting board, covering it with the side of the knife and using the palm of her hand to press down until she heard it squish. She put the knife down and picked up the garlic, holding it up to Glinda and showing her how easily the skin slid off. “Then you just cut it up like this,” she quickly minced the garlic clove and used the knife to push it to the edge of the board. “Do you want to do the rest or do you want to be on stirring duty?”

Glinda smiled and took the knife; following the steps that Elphie had shown her exactly. She pushed the minced garlic into the pile and used her finger to slide what was stuck to the knife back onto the board. “Be careful not to cut your finger doing that.” Elphaba had just turned around from stirring to grab some red pepper flakes from the cabinet. Glinda nodded and continued to work. A minute later Elphie heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by the sound of the knife dropping onto the counter.

Glinda was biting her lips and squeezing her fingertip. “I did that thing you just warned me not to do…” She shook her hand and looked down at it, pouting when she saw blood oozing out of a small cut on her finger. Elphaba turned the flame down under the pot and walked past Glinda to turn on the water in the sink, and then pulled a small first aid kit out of a junk drawer.

“I remember you asking why we keep this here. This is why.” She gestured to Glinda’s hand with the adhesive bandage she took out. Glinda was rinsing her hand under the water and Elphie squeezed some antibacterial soap onto her hands. “Make sure you dry it really well and I’ll get a band aid on it, okay? Does it hurt too badly?”

Glinda shook her head no, and she looked more embarrassed than hurt. Elphie carried the cutting board over to the pot and scraped the garlic in and stirred it until she heard the sink turn off. She wrapped the bandage around Glinda’s finger and kissed it tenderly, offering the paper packaging from the bandage to Glinda for her to throw away. When Glinda came back she started moving the potatoes that Elphaba had already cut from the cutting board and into the pot. “I guess that officially puts me on stirring duty, huh?”

She kept moving back and forth, stirring the ingredients around in the pot each time she added more potatoes. Once everything had been added Elphie told her to dump in the container of vegetable stock and turn up the heat while she washed the cutting board. Glinda did as she was asked and pulled herself up to sit on the counter, snuggling against Elphaba every time she stopped or just watching her walk around the kitchen as she cooked.

When they sat down to eat Glinda complimented Elphie on doing such a good job making dinner. Elphie finished the bite that she had just taken and covered her mouth with her hand as she spoke. “You know, I think that little bit of finger that got put in with the garlic really pushed this over the top. Thank you.” She leaned out of the way as Glinda playfully slapped at her arm and then leaned in to kiss the pout on her face. “I’m sorry. You know I’m just teasing you.”

They talked about their upcoming week of school while they finished eating, and since Elphaba had done most of the cooking Glinda offered to wash the dishes. As soon as she was done Elphaba was standing behind her at the sink. She dried her hands and turned around, where Elphie leaned into her so her back was pressed against the countertop. “So. About that dream you were having this morning...”

Elphaba grinned and wrapped her arms around Glinda, lifting her slightly off the floor and spinning her around a little. “I’ll make sure all the doors are locked, you turn off all the lights and the TV. Then we race upstairs. Ready?”

“Go!” Glinda ducked under Elphie’s arms and ran into the living room, sliding across the hardwood floor in her socks to get the remote. She pulled off her shirt and dropped it on the stairs as she took them two at a time. “Hey Google! Turn off the lights!”

“Cheater!” Elphaba yelled after her with a cackle. She wiggled the doorknob in the kitchen but didn’t make it to the front door before the lights all turned off. She used her phone flashlight to check the main entrance door and then made her way up the stairs, chuckling as she picked up Glinda’s discarded clothes on the way up to her bedroom. She could hear Glinda giggling and breathing heavily from sprinting up the stairs, and she couldn’t wait to finish what they had started that morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I experienced snow for the first time today, so I had to commemorate it somehow.


End file.
